


The Pretty Good Outdoors

by Ononymous



Series: Undertale Anniversary Requests 2017 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Asriel and Frisk decide to go on a camping trip.





	The Pretty Good Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Original pitch: Asriel and Frisk go camping

"Hey, Frisk, is it much farther?"

"If the map is right, it should be only a few minutes."

Trees full of life. Trees not smothered in snow. It was one of the thousand novelties of the surface that hadn't sunk in for Asriel yet. The canopy seemed to glow under the influence of the sun, which had the effect of Asriel in particular looking green. It had actually been unnerving at first, spawning memories of when his limbs were always green, but he had gotten used to it.

"Isn't it great Mom let us do this?"

"Yeah. Doing all our homework on a Thursday night was less great."

The two of them laughed as they carefully stepped over large half-buried roots. The canopy had more holes in it now, so they must be getting closer.

"So Asriel, what made you want to go camping in the first place?"

"Oh. Well, it's kind of a brute force approach to some of my problems?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I'm still kind of uncomfortable around the flowers, right?"

Frisk thought of the golden patches around town. "Yeah."

"Well, I caught myself feeling uncomfortable around violets. And bluebells. And then I got a pang when I looked at a tree. If things kept up I couldn't stay at Dad's house anymore."

"Really? Why would you do that?"

Asriel frowned. "I'm not sure. My therapist said the brain can form odd connections associated with bad memories. So it was stretching from what I was to all plants. And I love Dad too much to let that go on. I'm determined to get through this!"

"So you're forcing yourself to hang around trees to desensitize yourself?"

"Baby steps, Frisk!"

"I'm not teasing you, I think it's good you're on top of things. Oh, here we are!"

The trees gave way to a grassy opening, right beside a river. The afternoon sun restored Asriel's fur to his pristine white, and Frisk could see he visibly relaxed as this happened.

"Okay, let's get the tent up first."

With a few jabs at their phone, a large bundle of cloth flashed into being. Followed by a bundle of ropes, and then poles and pegs.

"Hey, where's the manual?"

"I thought it was on your phone!"

"Uh oh..."

And so began the greatest challenge of their lives. There was a picture of the finished tent attached to one of the poles, so they used it as a frame of reference. The poles were easy enough, but they were at it half an hour before realising the main cloth was the wrong way round. And then it was impossible to guess how far away the pegs should be. Either the cloth hung limply and would smother them, or it was stretched so tight it looked like it would tear the moment they tried to enter. Finally though, they produced something that somewhat resembled the picture, and Asriel took out the sleeping bags from his phone and stored them inside.

"Phew!" he said, wiping his brow, "That was hard work. I'm gonna fill up the canteen."

"With river water? Is that safe?"

"It's fine. Dad taught me a neat trick. Watch!"

Taking the canteen, he dipped it into the river. When it filled he stoppered it, and invited Frisk to watch as it glowed red.

"It's kinda like what that human outdoors guy on TV says about sterilizing water, but really it's like I'm ‘cooking' it, making it monster food. Try it!"

Frisk cautiously unstoppered it again, and took a drink. Despite their brother's affinity for fire and heat it was surprisingly cool, and fresh. And sure enough, the telltale sign of it not settling in their stomach proved it had just dissipated into energy.

"That is a neat trick!" agreed Frisk, as they drank in earnest.

"Hey, get your own!"

Frisk threw their canteen at him.

"Oh ha ha."

"Come on, you're smiling."

"I am and I hate it!"

A second filled canteen later, the two children sat beside the river, marvelling at the view. Even though the town wasn't that far away – they could just see the outskirts by following the course of the river – it felt like they were having a wild adventure.

"Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask a serious question?"

"Sure."

"The resets. I know you did it a few times, after you learned about me, and I definitely appreciate it, but I just wondered..."

Frisk was on edge. "What?"

"Did you ever... reset for another reason? Before you learned about me? Were you ever... like Flowey?"

Asriel saw the human body turn rigid.

"Not exactly. But there was one time."

He felt himself stiffen. "How many?"

"Just one."

"Who?"

"...Mom."

Frisk looked over at Asriel. He didn't look shocked or appalled or horrified, though his overbright eyes were full of understanding.

"I told myself it was an accident. That I was trying to prove my strength like she wanted. But the truth is I got frustrated. I pushed too hard out of anger. And then... you congratulated me."

Again, Asriel only nodded with understanding. "It's dangerous, that power. It can drive you mad. It did a number on me."

"Asriel," they choked, "I'm sorry-"

A furry hand gripped theirs tightly. His claws poked. "Don't. You stopped the moment you realised. I didn't. You've nothing to apologise for. Not to me."

Frisk nodded reluctantly. "I'm gonna set up the campfire."

"Thanks."

Frisk splashed their feet in the water. Somehow admitting that to the only person who could understand made them feel better. It was only a fraction of what Asriel had done, but still, he could understand. As the dark cloud of the conversation broke up in the warmth of the setting sun, a snapping noise came into focus.

"Come on... darn it..."

Heading over to the tent, Asriel had built the ring of stones and loaded it up with MTT™ Logs. And now he was snapping his fingers, each time producing a spark in the campfire.

"Dad was able to get a roaring fire on the barbecue by doing this!"

"Don't worry about it, just light it the normal way."

He sighed, then aimed his hand at the logs. A bolt of flame launched into them and they caught alight instantly. It didn't take long for the warmth of the sun to be replaced with the warmth of the fire. And yet neither child felt spurred to do much. The setting sun meant another thing to do.

"So that one's the North Star?"

"Wrong dipper, you see that larger one over there?"

"There are two of them?! How did that happen?"

Frisk shrugged. "I didn't put them there."

"And... oh, that's Orion. Looks more like a Pyrope than a human."

"Humans are great at projecting themselves onto everything."

"Oh, was that a meteor?!"

"Um, I think it was just a plane."

"Aww..."

It felt like it went on for hours, or perhaps minutes. Asriel's enthusiasm was infectious. Eventually they returned to the fire and started the important task of making s'mores. As the ingredients melted, Frisk revived the time honoured tradition of telling a ghost story.

"...and then he said ‘Who needs arms with legs like these?'"

"Golly, he's full of himself sometimes."

"Yeah. So, do you have any ghost stories?"

He thought for a while.

"Gerson told me about a ghost who served as a scout in the war. He could phase his way to safety, you see."

"And what happened to him."

"Well, it wasn't a happy ending. A human mage got him in the back. Magic doesn't care if you're corporeal or not."

"Oh. Ever notice how Gerson's stories switch between embarrassing and brutal?"

"He says once you have a four digit age the rules about being polite don't apply to you."

Frisk chuckled a little.

"Wow, we've made a lot of s'mores! I was just on autopilot there."

"Will we be able to eat them all?"

"They were melted over a magical fire, they'll keep. Although..."

"What's up, Asriel?"

"Well being out here with you is great, and thanks for doing it, but for some reason... It would be nice if we had more people to share this with."

"Oh, that." Frisk waved their hand dismissively. "Say no more."

Before Asriel could say anything, Frisk turned to the woods.

"Hey, Sans! I know Mom asked you to keep an eye on us, otherwise she'd never let us come out here. You want some s'mores?"

"sure thing, kid."

The gap between the two children was suddenly filled by a blue jacket.

"s'up, cap?"

"Oh! H-howdy Sans!"

Sans took an offered s'more, then extracted a ketchup bottle and started pouring.

"HONESTLY BROTHER, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO REMAIN HIDDEN UNLESS THEY WERE IN DANGER! THE QUEEN SHALL BE UPSET WHEN SHE LEARNS OF THIS!"

Papyrus emerged from the woods in the traditional manner. Asriel had a slightly bemused smile on his face, but his eyes looked pleased.

"you gonna tell her, pap? gonna grab a bull- _horn_ and _bleat_ about it?"

"CERTAINLY NOT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FAILED, YOU SHOULD OWN UP TO YOUR MISTAKES!"

"sure thing, bro. as soon as we get back. and i run a few errands."

Satisfied, Papyrus sat down, absently taking a s'more from Frisk's offering hand.

"I MUST CONFESS IT IS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT OUTSIDE."

"Yeah!" agreed Asriel. "Stars are twinkling, the moon is shining! On nights like these-"

Before the conversation could continue, more voices were heard.

"...I just thought it was romantic! A moonlit jog!"

"Unnie, I appreciate it, but why didn't we s-stay on the path?"

"What's romance without adventure, Alph?"

"Th-there's adventure and there's b-being lost. H-hey, there's a fire!"

"An' I smell s'mores!"

Two more figures emerged into the clearing. Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus spoke across each other, and their greetings were lost in the crossfire. Alphys was clutching her sides in agony.

"Cool idea to go camping, Prince!" said Undyne as she bit into a s'more. "Don't wanna get too comfortable."

The children were still somewhat bemused by the turn the evening had taken, but neither of them minded. Good food and good friends made a camping trip. The bad laughs could come later. And it wasn't over yet.

"Oh dear," came a deep voice from nearby, "they were supposed to be here."

"Asgore," a second voice reproached, "I think you are lost."

"Nonsense, Toriel! I've followed the map very carefully. See for yourself!"

A small flame could be seen among the trees. "The map is upside down."

"You, you mean we're on the north side of town? Ah, that would explain it."

"You forgot which direction is north?! You used to know that like the back of your hand!"

"Now Tori, it's been a while. And besides, you were the one who mentioned you missed moonflowers and wanted to see some. Who is the greater fool, the fool or the fool that follows?"

There was a soft chuckle. "Perhaps you are right. Oh, there is a campfire! Perhaps they shall know the way back to town."

Asriel giggled as he grabbed more marshmallows to increase their s'more supply for his parents. They were gonna need a bigger tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/qU5MwkLp
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
